<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Lace by NikAdair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201434">A Little Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair'>NikAdair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thigh High Cat Socks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>slight suggestive themes, thigh high cat socks, yaku is a tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked to their closet, sifting through the hoodies hanging. Hangers clicked together as he flicked through them, and he frowned, unable to find the hoodie. “Now where could it be?” he mumbled to himself. A brief memory flashed in his mind of him and Tetsurou on the couch.</p><p>Morisuke wandered into the living room, spotting said hoodie on the back of the couch, having been tossed during a… very unproductive study session. He picked it up, breathing in the faint scent of Tetsurou’s cologne. He made a mental note to spray it again (or have Tetsurou wear again, whichever came first).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thigh High Cat Socks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke stared down at a thin white box laying inconspicuously on his bed. There was a note sitting on it, written in curly red script.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little gift for a certain kitten. Wear the red hoodie, too. - T</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, already regretting ever telling Tetsurou he ever loved him (not really, he’d never regret falling in love with Tetsurou). Morisuke opened the box, groaning and hiding his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside were long, black socks adorned with a cat face on top, lace covering the parts where the ears were cut. Morisuke could only guess at where Tetsurou got them, seeing as he knew of zero stores that sold these kinds of socks. He pulled them out, watching them unfold and fall in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be kidding me,” he said again. Thigh highs. Tetsurou just had to get him thigh highs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he hated them (read: loved them), he was a little curious as to how they would fit. The fabric was already soft in his hands, and the thought of them adorning his legs in all their softness made him shiver a little. Damn his response to textures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped out of his jeans, shivering a little at the cool air of their shared apartment, and sat on the bed, pushing the box to the floor (a problem for future Morisuke). Morisuke bunched the socks up, fitting his foot in, and rolled them up his legs. They went much higher than he’d expected, ending at just a little higher than mid thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke smiled a little at the feel, relishing in how soft they were. They reminded him of one of Tetsurou’s hoodies -- fleece, soft against his skin, one he often found himself falling asleep in. He rolled the other sock on, looking down at the black fabric. It made his legs look longer, and when he rubbed them together, they slid in the same way his legs did when he swam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lace, despite everything he’d heard about it, was just as soft, sitting on his thighs comfortably. He had to admit, the little cat ears were pretty cute, standing out perfectly against his milky skin. His boxers sat just above them, and a thin line of skin peeked out between the two articles of clothing. He knew that would drive Tetsurou crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the note, sighing a little. “The red hoodie, huh? His or mine?” Morisuke knew that it was a bit of a dumb question. His hoodie hugged his body, settling on his hips. Tetsurou’s, however, hung low, showing just the bottom edge of his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to their closet, sifting through the hoodies hanging. Hangers clicked together as he flicked through them, and he frowned, unable to find the hoodie. “Now where could it be?” he mumbled to himself. A brief memory flashed in his mind of him and Tetsurou on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke wandered into the living room, spotting said hoodie on the back of the couch, having been tossed during a… very unproductive study session. He picked it up, breathing in the faint scent of Tetsurou’s cologne. He made a mental note to spray it again (or have Tetsurou wear again, whichever came first).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled off his sweater, shivering again from the chilled air, and slipped into the hoodie, the hood covering his eyes. The sleeves hung off his hands, and he rolled them up, pushing the hood back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down, he saw the edge of the hoodie ending maybe an inch above the edge of his boxers, the fabric peeking out from underneath. “Tetsu, you really do like to torture yourself, don’t you?” Morisuke said, sitting on the couch. He contemplated waiting until Tetsurou got home for him to see, but the more devilish side of him had other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back to their room, lounging against the headboard, and pulled out his phone. Bending one knee towards his chest, he took a selfie, making sure to get just the very edge of the lace in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mori</b>
  <span>: Thank you for the gift~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke hit send and tapped out of his texts, scrolling through his various social media. He got a text a minute later -- a string of random letters and various emojis followed by another text.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tetsu</b>
  <span>: Mori, oh my god, you tease<br/>
</span>
  <b>Tetsu</b>
  <span>: God, I wish I were home right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, tapping a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mori</b>
  <span>: I do too<br/>
</span>
  <b>Tetsu</b>
  <span>: Mori, oh my gooood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-.-.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou got home a few hours later, all but storming into their bedroom. Morisuke was lounging on his stomach, legs kicked up behind, swinging a little in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mori, you evil--” Tetsurou started, stopping only when he stepped into the room. Morisuke looked up at him innocently. Tetsurou’s mouth gaped, eyes wide as he looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke, in all his devilish glory, sat up, his legs bent behind him and one hand sitting in his lap, the other brought up to his mouth. The sleeves of the hoodie hung over them, and he looked at Tetsurou with innocent eyes. “You think I’m evil, Tetsu?” he asked, hiding his mouth with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou blinked, mouth closing, face flushing a little. “Mori,” he breathed. Morisuke blinked up at him, hiding his grin in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to be evil, Tetsu. I’m sorry,” Morisuke said innocently, holding in a laugh at the way Tetsurou groaned, covering his ever reddening face with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mori, please, you can’t act like that while looking--” he cut off, gesturing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. “While looking like what, Tetsu?” he purred, hearing Tetsurou groan again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou flapped his hand, hiding his face further. “You know exactly like what, Mori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what, Tetsu,” he said, a small giggle falling from his lips. Tetsurou looked at him, eyes wide and face as red as a tomato. Mori lowered his hand, smiling innocently at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand in his lap started tugging at the lace, his gaze looking down. “I do like these socks, Tetsu,” he said sincerely, feeling his face flush a little. And it was true. As much as he hated to admit it, Morisuke genuinely liked the sock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took for Tetsurou to start moving, walking forward and crawling onto the bed, stopping in front of Morisuke. He looked down at him, eyes flicking between his eyes, his lips, and the edge of the socks. Morisuke looked up at him, blinking slowly, much like a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Tetsu? Don’t you like them?” he teased, pulling at the edge a little. Tetsurou’s hand moved towards the edge of the sock, stopping just shy of it. Morisuke looked up at him, his face flushing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke took his hand, laying it on his thigh, shivering a little at the touch. Tetsurou’s breath hitched, and he froze. He looked into Morisuke’s eyes, and Morisuke nodded, letting go of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou’s movements were slow, smoothing over Morisuke’s thigh as though it would break. He sighed a little, closing his eyes at the touch. He shivered a little when Tetsurou’s fingers grazed his bare skin, dipping just under the edge of the sock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mori, you look so good in these,” Tetsurou said, his voice hushed, as though he were in a trance. His hand smoothed lower, running over the outside of his thigh before coming back up to the lace edge. Morisuke let out a noise (that he would deny making later), and Tetsurou paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke opened his eyes, face burning, and was met with Tetsurou’s half lidded gaze. “I’m glad you think so,” he said, his voice hushed as well. Tetsurou just nodded, his hand burning against his thigh. “I’ll have to wear them more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll have to, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright this is my first KuroYaku fic, and of course it's Yaku being a tease. I love the idea of thigh high cat socks and Yaku, and I love the idea that Kuroo got them for him, without realizing that they'd both like them much more than they did. Kind of tempted to write a sequel to this, but I haven't decided yet.<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>